


Sick Days

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 23-year-old virgin Katsuki Yuuri, Demisexual Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri is demisexual fight me, Katsuki Yuuri was a virgin before Victor, M/M, Sickfic, VictUuri, Yuuri in Russia, Yuuri training in Russia, sick, sweet Victor Nikiforov, viktuuri, viral cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher
Summary: Yuuri gets his first cold after moving to Russia with Victor.





	Sick Days

'Trust me to get a cold during my first Russian winter', Yuuri thought. And just when it felt like everyone, even Yurio, was taking him seriously as a skater training with them at their home rink under coach Yakov. 

Though he knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed at being sent off the ice in the middle of practice and told to go home. Yuuri was getting used to Yakov's gruff manner and now (mostly) believed it when Victor told him that Yakov really did care about them all. 

Yuuri sighed and sat down in the changing room, trying not to think about walking home in the snow to wait there with Makkachin for Victor to finish practice. 

...

Victor found Yuuri still in the changing room three hours later, sitting on a side bench with his back propped up on one of the walls of lockers. Victor sat down next to him, reaching out to touch his forehead with one slender finger.

Yuuri stirred, then startled awake. "Where... What... Victor." Yuuri relaxed at realising where he was and who he was with. He settled again, this time shifting around slightly to lean comfortably into Victor. Victor hummed contentedly and stroked Yuuri's hair out of his face, feeling cold beads of sweat on the otherwise hot forehead. 

"Yuuri, I think you've got a fever. We should get you home."

Yuuri's only movement was to turn his face towards Victor's and nuzzle into the hand Victor had brought up to support Yuuri's drooping head.

Victor couldn't help but notice the pleasantly flushed appearance the fever had brought to Yuuri's face. He chuckled, which drew Yuuri's attention, causing brown eyes to flutter open and stare back at him.

"What?" Yuuri's cheeks were fast going from shiny and pink-tinged to proper red. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I... You look like you do when I kiss you awake in the morning."

Yuuri was scarlet now.

Victor leaned forward. "Maybe if I just - "

"Victor - "

" - then it wouldnt even look like you have a cold anymore!" Victor declared teasingly, now right in Yuuri's face.

Yuuri swatted him away. "Don't. You'll get sick, too!"

"Maybe, but my Russian immune system is pretty good, if I don't say so myself. Besides, we live together - if I'm going to get it then I'm going to get it, no point stressing over it."

"Living together and kissing me are quite different levels of exposure, and you know it! Besides, Yakov WILL make you stress if you miss practice days as well."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Like I ever stress over Yakov. Besides, I wouldn't complain about a few days off in your company, even if we were both snotty and gross."

"You say that now...", Yuuri rolled his eyes, and Victor took his chance, capturing his lips in the second Yuuri's eyes weren't on him anymore. "Mmmph!"

"Too late! I guess we'll find out soon enough", Victor laughed, getting to his feet and helping Yuuri up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from when I posted this last year on my deviantArt page:
> 
> "We are currently going in to winter here, too, though hopefully nothing as bad as a standard Russian winter! Loads of people off sick at work, and now I can't go back until my repeat blood count has improved -_- Until then, solitude and face mask!"
> 
> Thank God my WBC is normal again ^_^


End file.
